1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical device for detecting moisture, comprising a detection cable.
It applies typically, although not exclusively, to a large-sized electrical device that can, for example, be placed into a partition, along a wall, or under a roof covering.
2. Description of Related Art
The issue is that slow ingress of moisture into the walls or roof covering of a house can lead to the spread of mold and other microorganisms making the home unsanitary. Detecting the level of moisture in this type of element using a pointwise moisture sensor is inappropriate in this specific instance and it is therefore necessary to use devices that detect moisture over a long distance, such as a detection cable.
By way of example, mention may be made of document WO2010/046886 which describes an electrical device for detecting moisture and which comprises a detection cable. The said detection cable is made up of a first electrical wire and of a second electrical wire which wires are separated by a polymer material.
These two electrically conducting elements (i.e. electrical wires) are connected at one end of the cable to an ohmmeter, thus allowing the electrical resistance of the cable to be measured periodically or continuously.
The polymer material used is a water soluble polymer material. Thus, when said material is dry and intact, no current is detected between the two electrical wires because these two wires are separated by the polymer material which is electrically insulating. It the polymer material comes into contact with water, it dissolves and allows the two electrical wires to come into contact with one another. Thus the resistance between the two wires drops significantly and for example identifies an ingress of water.